The objective of the study is to develop an effective method for measuring attitudes about rape in community surveys. Vignettes, or short verbal descriptions of a social situation, are being used to measure attitudes. In this study, vignettes portray a sexual encounter and are assigned to respondents using fractional replication. The study is divided into three parts. Part One is a pretest and feasibility study. The objective in Part One was to develop and test vignettes paying particular attention to the form and content of the vignettes. Part Two was a test-retest reliability study. Part Three will be a pilot community survey. Using the results of Part One and Part Two, a final set of vignettes will be constructed. These vignettes will be incorporated into a survey of residents of Los Angeles County, and will be used to test our general hypothesis that different kinds of people have different kinds of attitudes about rape.